ELEONOR
by kalinela
Summary: Ya era hora de que me pregunte ¿por qué?, ¿por qué nunca pude molestarme con ella, por qué nunca la detuve, por qué nunca me aleje… por qué?


HOLAAA, es muy tarde para publicar una historia y sin embargo esta historia lo merece. La termine de escribir hace poquito y quise compartirla.

Gracias a tooodooos los que me leen, comentan y me agregan como favoritos en verdad muchas gracias, me motivan a continuar. POR FAVOR lean mis otros fics y dejen comentarios.

Disfruten de este mini one shot, la verdad es cortito pero muuuy bueno (no porque yo lo haya escrito :D) de antemano gracias por sus reviews y comentarios

Pues ya saben que Hey Arnold no me pertenece sino a... :)

Disfruten y comenten

* * *

><p>Eleonor<p>

Ya era hora de que me pregunte ¿por qué?, ¿por qué nunca pude molestarme con ella, por qué nunca la detuve, por qué nunca me aleje… por qué?

La conozco desde los tres años, apareció ante mi frágil, solitaria, delicada. Su mirada fría y triste solo me inspiro cuidarla, estar cerca, ser su amigo y protegerla, luego ella me mostro que no necesitada de nadie y eso me lastimo, yo quería estar a su lado, pero ¿por qué?

Esta tarde cuando dijo que se iría, mi mente no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sería su ausencia, tal vez estaría más tranquilo o tal vez definitivamente me aburriría y no tendría más aventuras. ¿Qué significa para mí que se vaya? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preguntarme cosas sobre ella, por qué me siento vacío?

Camino sin sentido, mi cuerpo solo se dirige al lugar de descanso, me guía en mi inconciencia, me guía en mis preguntas; llego a casa y subo las escaleras si tenía hambre no lo recuerdo... Estoy vagando en mis adentros, ella controla mis pensamientos... Si yo existo y vivo hoy no es relevante, solo lo es ella, pero ¿por qué? Una pregunta en el viento

-Hola hombre pequeño, estas bien? Apenas llegaste no dijiste palabra y tampoco comiste

-Hola abuelo, no sé si estoy bien o mal

-Qué sucedió?

-Ella se va a ir

-Quién? Lila

-No...Helga

-Tu amiga de una sola ceja, a donde va?

-New York, escuche que su tía se la quiere llevar por un año o mas

-Bueno Arnold, al menos no vas a ser embromado de nuevo por un largo tiempo

-Abuelo... No quiero que se vaya, aunque no sé porque, no quiero que se aleje

-Pensé que no te agradaba, siempre te quejas de las cosas que te hace

-Si lo sé, tal vez sea tonto y hasta masoquista, pero siento que nada será igual si se marcha... Siento que no seré el mismo si me deja

-Hablas como si fuera tu novia hombre pequeño

-Abueloo!

-Jejeje! Tengo una idea, ya sé que no eres un niño pero a lo mejor una historia y comida china te ayuden... Pookiie, es hora de una historia

Mis abuelos no tan normales siempre tratan de ayudarme aunque a veces sus consejos sean absurdos como no comer frambuesas por la noche me gusta escucharlos, después de todo son mis abuelos y sé que tienen un buen consejo que debo descubrir entre líneas

-El chop suey, el chop suey a mí me gusta el chop suey!

-Sensei, déjeme probar sus alimentos, sus enemigos pueden querer envenenarlo

-Pookie quédate quieta! Es hora de una historia asi que ayúdame un poco

-Sensei nos va a contar como corto con su katana al dragón de dos cabezas

-No galletita, voy a contar la historia de Eleonor

-Aaah!, entonces no interrumpo

-Arnold, recuerdas que te hable antes que yo también tenía una pequeña abusona personal?

-Si Abuelo

-Bueno ella y yo crecimos juntos y parecía que ella jamás iba a cambiar, siempre molestándome, maltratándome, irritándome!... Pokiee! Siéntate, vieja loca si te rompes la cadera ya no podrás jugar!

-Sensei, un ninja nunca puede descansar

-Es una orden

-Si sensei!

Sonreí al ver la situación, mi abuelo tenía paciencia con mi abuela siempre había sido asi.

-Bueno Arnold como decía, ella creció y aunque no cambio mucho en su trato hacia mí, yo sentía interés en ella, hasta pensé que lo que hacía era por tener mi atención fija en ella, luego se alejó y me sentí abandonado, igual que tú ahora, no entendía porque me sentía triste y solo; como sea, esa sensación duro poco ya que cuando cumplí 15 años empezaron a llegarme cartas de una desconocida en las que me confesaba su amor y preocupación por mí más allá de cualquier razón, en las cartas yo imaginaba que su autora debía ser una joven inteligente y delicada nunca pensé en su físico, yo solo veía su corazón en todas esas cartas... De pronto me había olvidado de mi abusona personal, estaba interesado en descubrir a la joven de las cartas que me daba su amor incondicional. Al inicio yo no sabía cómo encontrarla o al menos a donde enviarle una carta con mis respuestas... Luego pensé en dejarla en el mismo lugar donde ella dejaba sus cartas; la escribí en cartulina de color verde y puse en la portada _para MI AMOR SECRETO_ en letras gigantes, al inicio pensé que ella podía creer que era para alguien más, sin embargo me arriesgue y funciono. Pronto empezamos a intercambiar correspondencia y fue por ello que lo primero que pregunte fue su nombre, ella dijo que podía decirle Eleonor aunque no era su nombre real, nos escribimos muchas cartas y yo era feliz; cuando creí que finalmente todo iba a ir bien, de nuevo apareció mi abusona y aunque no hizo nada en especial basto un rumor de ella junto con su extensa sonrisa cuando hablaban de "_el rumor_" para alejarme de la felicidad que mi secreto y bello amor me regalaba; no pude explicar lo que sentí al escuchar decir a su amiga que ella era feliz porque su amor le correspondía... aaah! Recordé el vacío en mi pecho y esta vez también celos... Me pregunte ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella me importaba y me producía tantos sentimientos si gran parte de mi vida solo me había hecho miserable la existencia? Entonces la imagen de mi amor secreto me vino a la mente y se lo conté todo, al fin y al cado ella también era mi amiga y siempre me daba buenos consejos... La respuesta fue simple "_AL FIN ME VISTE_" y líneas más abajo me decía que era hora de vernos y de descubrir si lo que sentíamos era real. Pactamos encontrarnos y fue asi que nos encontramos en un parque, recuerdo todo tan bien... Su vestido hasta las rodillas de color verde era levantado por el viento, su cabello libre y rebelde color castaño también era sacudido por el aire, su pequeña figura, aaah! quise abrazarla... Al fin la tenía, al fin podía reclamarle y decirle que ya tenía dueño, también quería saber el significado de su frase "_AL FIN ME VISTE_". La abrace por detrás sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y el perfume de su ser...

-Asi que decidiste venir torpe

Era mi abusona, estaba abrazando a mi abusona, ella volteo y quedamos juntos yo con mis manos en su espalda mirándola fijo y sonriendo ampliamente... Desapareció el vacío, la tristeza y los celos, en su lugar sentí felicidad, una tan grande imposible compararla a nada que haya sentido antes

-Espero que lo que dijiste en tus cartas sea verdad

-No te mentiría jamás

-Más te vale, si aprecias tu vida no vas a mentirme jamás

-Al fin te vi?

-Ya que eres tonto, nunca te diste cuenta

-Tu tampoco me viste, cuando te alejaste y hablaban de tu amor correspondido estaba muy triste, pero ya no te iras

-Asi que vas a soportarme

-Hasta que seas una vieja loca y ocurrida, incluso después cuando juntos tomemos otro camino

-¿Qué es esto? Un niño prometiendo una vida entera

-¿Quieres hacer esa promesa conmigo?

-Y que paso con ella abuelo?

-Pues me case con ella y cumplo mi promesa

-La abuela era Eleonor y tu abusona personal?

-Si

-No... No entiendo, que tiene que ver su historia con la partida de Helga y yo?

-Cielos Kimba, abre los ojos o perderás a TU Eleonor!

-Arnold lo que tu abuela quiere decir es que Helga puede ocultar una Eleonor y si no la descubres entonces la perderás cuando ella se vaya. Tus sentimientos la ven solo aclara tu corazón y mente.

¿Por qué?, de pronto descubrí que tenía más preguntas que respuestas sobre Helga, ¿Por qué era ella quien estaba para consolarme por cada desilusión, por qué siempre me apoyaba aun cuando eso le perjudicaba, por qué me defendía, por qué me evitaba momentos incomodos, por qué me parece que ella es la única incondicional en mi vida?

Me pase la noche entera pensando, solo tenía más preguntas ¿Por qué quería verla, por qué quería pedirle que no se fuera, que no me deje e implorarle si fuera necesario, por qué quería abrazarla? ¿POR QUE?!

Tantas preguntas y sin respuestas, si yo no era capaz de contestarlas entonces tal vez alguien pueda hacerlo, fue la idea más clara en todo el día. Salí por las escaleras de emergencia y camine hasta su casa. Eran las 4 de la mañana ¿Cómo se supone que entraría a su casa y llegaría a su cuarto? Vi unas escaleras que llevaban a un cuarto, trague saliva después de todo, si no era su cuarto moriría en manos de su padre, aun asi me arriesgue

Para mi suerte la ventana estaba abierta asi que pude entrar, intente no hacer ruido, ya adentro vi que estaba en un cuarto vacío, seguramente el de Olga, salí y entre en su habitación, ahí estaba ella...

Mi corazón acelero de inmediato sus pálpitos, estaba nervioso; ella a diferencia de mi lucia tranquila su rostro esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y sonrojo, ¿en que soñaba? Parado frente a su cama sentí una imperiosa necesidad, solo ella logra estos sentimientos, solo ella puede desenfrenar mi cordura, solo ella puede direccionar mis actos a pesar de que aún no lo sabe; zafé los cordones de mis zapatos no sé por qué pero quería compartir el calor de su cama y su cuerpo, asi que me metí entre las sabanas intentando no despertarla, respire profundo mientras agradecí la pesadez y profundidad en que se encontraba, la veía solo quería verla, la abrace solo quería abrazarla, entonces me dormí con ella. Los minutos pasaron y desperté de una pesadilla que tal vez estaba por cumplirse...

Sus ojos me miraban desconcertada, no había ira solo sorpresa. De nuevo gano a mi voluntad su poder y sin más me atreví a hablar

-Tuve una pesadilla

-Qué haces aquí imbécil? Y por qué estás en mi cama abrazándome?!

-Me dio tanto miedo, pensé que era verdad que bueno que desperté

-Me estas escuchando melenudo?

-Helga no te vayas, aún hay tanto que quiero saber de ti, aún hay tanto que quiero vivir a tu lado

-De... De que hablas?

-Si te vas nunca seré capaz de verte, si te vas voy a perder

-Arnold en serio que te pasa

-Por qué?

-Aaah?

-Por qué? Hay tanto que debes decirme, Helga no me dejes

-Arnold...

Aun hoy hay tantos porqués en mi mente, han pasado dos semanas y mi vida no es igual, todo cambio: la luz del sol ahora también ciento que calienta, el olor de la ciudad cómo es que nunca lo percibí, las tardes son más largas, mis sueños... son de ella.

-No vas a venir

-Qué me vas a hacer?

-Responderte

-Eso me gusta

Ella lo cambio todo, no hizo falta palabras no tuve más necesidad de explicaciones después de sus besos todo quedo claro. Al final descubrí que siempre puedo defenderla, al final mi Helga se quedó conmigo, al final mi Eleonor espero paciente a que la viera.

* * *

><p>wooow sip, hice una historia desde la visión de Arnold, espero les haya gustado y como saben siempre estoy abierta a cualquier comentario así que sean buenos y déjenme algo<p>

GRACIIIAS


End file.
